If You Ever Leave Me
by Haoi
Summary: Carlos and Logan were best friends. They were born on the same day and same year from two different mothers, who were also best friends. They managed to live well together in one house until Logan's father dies abroad. AU and stuff based on a Filipino drama but I write it in English. Rated T but it has minor swearing, maybe move up to M if my mind wonders off.
1. Prologue

**A/N - Don't you dare cock that gun and point it at me. I couldn't help it okay? I just wanted to do this one sooooo badly. Let me give you a bit of explanation to why:**

**Okay so here I was sitting at the couch and as I watch what my mother was watching. Living in Britain there isn't a way to go watch Filipino things so my mum purchased this box that shows ****programs from the Philippines. I sat there and watched this one with her. It was called '_Kung Ako'y Iiwan Mo_' (Basically saying If you leave me, hence the title of this fic ;)) It's about two children (Obviously a boy and a girl in the actual show but i wanted to do Cargan so...) born on the same day and they were basically brothers caused their mums are best friends. I won't go into too much detail but it's quite a good story and I got hooked so I want to base this fic on that story. I'm just changing some bits. Enjoy ;)**

**Also I will try to update Six Degrees of Separation next week okay? That is my current main fic and this is just when I get an idea for a chapter as I am still catching up with my mum on the story. We are on week three and my mum said it's on week 13 already I was like 'this is going to be a long fic' haha don't get bored with it and please review so I can at least feel happy every time I post a new chapter just because someone Favorited and reviewed or followed this. 3 I will love you forever and ever. **

**Discalimer - Carlos and Logan and the whole of BTR is not owned by me and neither is the show this fic is based on. If only they do.**

* * *

_**Prologue - If You Ever Leave Me**_

* * *

The sound of the baby crying after birth were music to the nurse and doctor's ears. The baby was showing clear and healthy symptoms whilst the staff celebrated. They wrapped the little bundle of joy into a light blue towel after being cleaned and the doctor took it and went over to the extremely tired mother.

"Would you like to see your new baby boy?" The doctor said and he saw the mom nod her head and extended her arms, she was still panting but she had a wonderful smile on her face. The doctor handed her the baby and the mother smiled even more.

The baby was silently sleeping whilst he moved his little arms and legs to test them out subconsciously. His mother leaned in and kissed the boy's head and she swore she saw the little boy smile.

"Do we have a name for the new baby?" One of the nurse asked smiling.

"Yes," The mother replied before thinking of the name again. "Carlos."

The nurses, even the doctor, gave out a loud 'aww' as they heard the name. They congratulated her before they left the mother and son alone for the meantime, probably to fill out reports.

The mother smiled as she watched the medical staff leave, Carlos still cradled in her arms. She kissed the head again.

"You know son?" She said as she moved her arms side to side noticing the little Carlos stir but remain calm again. "My best friend, Joanna also gave birth today. I was told she gave birth five minutes before me."

As if the baby understood her, Carlos opened his eyes and stared at his new mother. He moved his arms frantically and his mom took her little finger and Carlos instantly gripped it with his small cute hands. Her mother smiled again as she wiggled it about seeing the innocent, brown eyes open and close.

-x-x-x-

Joanna was sitting up talking to someone using a cell phone. She looked to her side to see a little crib inside the hospital ward she stayed in and smiled seeing her newborn son quietly sleeping.

"Yeah he's healthy." She said still looking at he son. "He has your eyes…Okay I'll take a picture."

Joanna tried to stand up and walked over to the crib and she took her phone and turned on the camera. She took a picture and immediately sent the image.

"Did you get it?" She asked waiting for the person on the other side to answer. "So sorry you couldn't see his eyes just yet…yeah I will take lots…When are you coming back from abroad? Just a week from now? With Sylvia's husband as well? Okay I'll see you then by honey."

The phone line was disconnected as she sat it down by the nightstand beside her hospital bed. It had numerous congratulation cards and balloons stating 'It's a boy!' on them. She lied back on her bed and went to her side staring at the crib, she sighed thinking the worst was over. She smiled as she thought of her husband coming home again to see their son and best of all so was her best friend's husband.

Their husbands have both been abroad for the last nine months volunteering and working in Britain because the economy is struggling so they all agreed that they would work abroad to earn money but now they are coming home and this made Joanna, and she also thought Sylvia would be, really happy.

There was a knock on the door and then it opened Joanna smiling seeing it was Sylvia. She motioned for the tanned woman to come closer. She did so and sat down on a vacant chair beside the bed.

"How is he?" She asked then her gaze shifted from the woman to the baby in the crib.

"He's fine and healthy and how about…"

"Carlos, Joanna, his name is Carlos and he's also fine and healthy."

"I'm glad."

"What did you name that little cutie?"

Joanna laughed before she said her son's name. "Hortense. But for the sake of everyone we'll call him Logan."

Sylvia laughed as she stood up and hugged her best friend. After pulling away Sylvia was smiling.

"What is it?" Joanna asked curiosity in her voice.

"My husband is coming home, I believe yours is too?"

"Yeah he told me just before you came in. Are you as excited as me?"

The two shared a laugh after Sylvia nodded at the woman's question and with that she said her goodbye and left the clean, white room taking a long last look at the baby in the crib and shutting the door quietly.

* * *

"Quick! While they are still playing at the park!" Joanna gestured her husband over to her, the man holding a very large birthday cake.

"I'm coming as fast as I can! It's really hard carrying something this big you know!?"

The woman just laughed as she entered the living room. They had managed to clear the whole space leaving a single large table in the middle. There was a banner hanging up on the wall saying: 'Happy Birthday Twins!'

Sylvia walked in holding the last of the birthday presents and quickly standing beside Joanna. Joanna turned to her and gave her a quick hug.

"Still glad we live together so it wasn't as expensive renting out a pizza place." Joanna joked and Sylvia laughed.

-x-x-x-

Logan was sitting down on a bench at the park and Carlos right beside him. They sat there both panting after a heated game of tag. They looked around the park and saw the playground, finally empty.

"Race you to the swings!" Carlos said zooming off.

"You're on!" Logan shouted back running after Carlos.

When both of them touched the swings at the same time they got into a quick playful argument before deciding that it was pointless and both sat down on the swings. Not bothering swinging as they just started talking.

"Happy Birthday by the way _**twin.**_" Logan said.

"Same here _**twin**_." Carlos said then started laughing along with Logan.

"Man can you believe it? Its been twelve years and we are still best friends."

"Also don't forget that we live together. So we are practically brothers."

They laughed once more together before Carlos' cell phone started buzzing. The said boy fished it out of his shorts and answered it.

"Hello? Yeah okay. We're on our way."

"Who was it?" Logan asked standing up because Carlos did.

"It's my mom. We have to go home now."

Logan nodded and they started walking towards the park exit, talking about their birthday and the presents they asked for. They both didn't ask for much; just that both their parents stayed safe and is there for them all the time no matter how far way they are.

When they reached their home Carlos walked up the front door and twisted the doorknob and pushing the door open. After going in they both noticed that it was really dark; the only light source coming from the windows, though some were covered with closed curtains.

Carlos gripped Logan's arm all of a sudden then hiding behind the pale boy. Logan thought that he got over his fear of darkness but apparently he hasn't. The boy pushed him away slowly before taking his wrist and dragging him to the living room.

"SURPRISE!"

All the lights, as if by magic, suddenly went on and both the pale and tanned boy jumped at the sudden greeting. They looked around seeing confetti falling from the ceiling and balloons doing the opposite. The saw that there was a table in the middle with a large birthday cake and Carlos noticed the banner and giggled nudging Logan to look upwards, this made the small pale boy giggle too.

"Well? How did we do?" Sylvia asked coming closer and giving her son a hug then moving onto her godson, Logan.

"Honest opinions." Joanna said doing the same thing Sylvia did but she started with Logan first before heading for her godson, Carlos.

Logan and Carlos both smiled before hugging their mothers and kissing them on the cheek.

"It's perfect mom." Logan said still pretty happy.

"I wouldn't change it for the world." Carlos followed. "So when do we get cake?"

"Not till you blow out the candles son." Carlos' father said from behind Sylvia.

"We want you two to both blow them out at the same time." Logan's father then said.

Both the boys nodded before hugging their fathers and walking, it was more of a slow jog, to the table. They went behind it and stood facing their parents. Their smile never disappeared as both of them saw their parent's happiness. It was as if nothing go break them apart.

Logan's dad got the camera and signaled the boys to blow out the candles after a count of three.

"One…Two…Three!"

Carlos and Logan blew out the candles in unison hearing a round of 'Happy Birthdays!' and both Logan and Carlos just noticed that there were other people around. They went around the room hugging and thanking their guests. Carlos hugged his four year old sister. Logan hugging his uncle then he went back to Carlos' side.

Their moms have started slicing the cake. They gave two big slices to both Logan and Carlos. Carlos was more than happy to take it and Logan laughed at the boy's hungriness over anything. They took a seat down near a corner as they watched their families laughing and enjoying the event.

"This was fun." Carlos said though it was hard to hear over the cake stuffed inside his mouth.

Logan just nodded before eating his slice too. He enjoyed the taste of the cake and he smiled at Carlos, who had just finished his cake and was staring at Logan's.

Logan laughed and gave him his plate but Carlos was hesitant before the pale boy urged him to have it. Not one to argue Carlos took the plate and started digging in again. This only made the other boy laugh harder and Carlos in turn started laughing after swallowing the cake.

"Come on boys! Time to open your presents!" Sylvia called out to the boys.

They both nodded before they walked towards the table looking for a present to open first. There were lots and Carlos couldn't decide which one he wanted to open first. He spotted one that was wrapped in plain blue paper with a red bow attached to it at the top. Carlos made a grab for it and ripped the paper open. Inside the wrapping was a small box and when he opened the small box it contained a ball chain and two Dog tags; one saying his name the other Logan's. He looked to his side to see what Logan had opened he noticed that Logan also got the same present as him.

"No way you got the same as me!" Carlos said suddenly which made Logan look at him proving Carlos' point.

"Yeah you're right!" He said. "Let's swap it so it's more special."

Carlos nodded and they swapped the chain with the Dog tags. Everyone around them thought it was the cutest thing that they have ever saw as they all watch the two boys put them on.

After the party was over Carlos and Logan went in their bedrooms still buzzing from their surprise birthday party. Their families were quite okay that the two boys shared their birthday and in fact they embraced it as a family tradition.

"My favorite present would have to be this." Carlos said grabbing his new dog tag chain to show to Logan.

Logan nodded and agreed that he liked that one too. He looked at the wall clock hanging above the door. It was late and Logan felt tired. He said his goodnight with Carlos then he fell asleep in his bed. Carlos did the same and he lied down on his bed staring at the ceiling before sleep overcame him too.

* * *

"Good bye guys! See you again soon!" Carlos' father cried out attracting everyone in the airport.

Carlos waved at his father not crying anymore, he was used to see his dad go abroad and he enjoyed it when his dad came home. He glanced his gaze from his father to Logan and his father; the pale boy was hugging his father, clutching onto him not wanting to let go.

"Please come home soon." Logan cried out his tears falling onto his father's shirt.

"I promise son." His father said pulling away from the hug and then rubbing his head then kissing it. "I'll call every week so wait for me, okay?"

Logan nodded wiping away the tears from his face and giving a small smile to his father to show that he was alright. The PA was saying for the passengers to go and with that Logan hugged his father once more before pulling away. His father nodded to him and then kissed his wife before he joined Carlos' father.

One more wave to the two moms and the two boys, then the men disappeared into the gate boarding the plane to go back to Britain. Carlos and Logan waving back as they watched them leave.

The Latino boy then turned to Logan and smiled at him. The boy smiling back.

"Hey Logie. When we're older I promise that we will both work abroad so we can be like our dads." Carlos smiled holding out his little finger.

Logan giggled before holding out his own little finger and both fingers curled into each other as they smiled at the promise Carlos made making sure that it actually happened.

* * *

"Hey Joanna...I have bad news." The tone, Joanna noticed, was a sad one. It was if the man had been crying.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Joanna said sensing the tone.

"It's your husband, he…died in a car accident on the way to his work." Sylvia's husband said and it made Joanna's heart squeeze then as if it was a mirror shatter.

"N-No…you're just joking…right?" Joanna asked tears rolling down his face. "Right!?"

That's when Logan walked in he had a smile on his face and his mother watched it disappear the moment his eyes laid upon her own sad face.

"Mom? What's wrong?"

Joanna ignored his son for now as he listened to the man she was speaking to. He was explaining that the ambulance couldn't make it in time. He was too badly injured and suffered from multiple cracks of the bone especially the skull and spine. The woman kept sobbing as she couldn't take it all in. She just couldn't believe it but she knew that the man never lied about his friend. She said her goodbye first before hanging up and then dropping the pone on the bed. She opened her arms and Logan ran towards her and gave her an embrace.

"What's wrong mom?" The boy asked again.

"It's your father dear…please don't be mad…" His mother said through her sobbing. "He died…"

Logan's brown eyes grew big and then watery as the tears streamed down his face and clutched to her mother tightly and shaking his head violently shouting 'It was a lie' but his mother told him that it wasn't and she was really sorry for what happened.

Logan's mind was confused, his brain going fuzzy. His father was dead and he just couldn't wrap a thought around that. He imagined that it was just a nightmare and that he would wake up soon-he wanted to wake up now. But his mother just said sorry and that it was real which made Logan cry louder attracting Sylvia and Carlos into Joanna's bedroom.

"What's wrong?" Sylvia asked holding onto Carlos' shoulders to prevent the boy running over.

"It's my husband, Sylvia, he's dead." That's when she started crying again and Sylvia and Carlos rushed to her side and both hugged them.

"It's okay…hey now." She said as she cradled the mother and son. "We'll take care of you."

But both the moms knew that it was impossible seeing that only one person was now supplying them with the money. The two moms didn't get jobs as they were too busy taking care of their children. Now, there was nothing they could do but the simple words were enough to make them go by when they think of a new plan.

-x-x-x-

"_Hello Joanna?" The same voice was speaking again, the tone was also the same._

"_Yes?" She replied with a question._

"_I thought of a plan. I don't know if you would agree but I would still do it for you and Logan, it was what your husband would have wanted and what he would have did if it was me that died."_

"_Please just tell me…I'll decide if you should do it. I could just look for a job again I can still go into real estate."_

"_Okay hear me out first…I'll work two jobs, here in England, and send you and Sylvia some money but I'll send you your share secretly."_

"_That's…that's a bad idea…I don't think you should do it."_

Even though she said that it was a bad idea, the man just didn't listen and sent them to her anyway.

Sylvia's husband started working hard; he took overtime shifts as well as another extra job for his family to survive back home. It was hard yes but it was worth it seeing that his family survive. It took him weeks and months to get to where he is now.

But one day however was just too much for him. He couldn't handle the work and his brain and muscles ache from all the heavy lifting and endless work hours. He felt old as he was exhausted. That's when his heart couldn't take it anymore and he felt his heart squeeze not moving as he held onto his chest. He couldn't breath and he collapsed in his work attracting all his co-workers to come to him. They were shouting at him trying to keep him alive but it was too late. The man, that worked hard to keep them alive, had just died.

-x-x-x-

The use reached the family fast and the person speaking to Sylvia was explaining his death. Cardiac Arrest because of extreme exhaustion. The Hispanic woman was covering her mouth trying to stop the noises from it as the tears rolled over them. She couldn't believe it. Extreme exhaustion? He never told her that he worked two jobs. Why did he do it?

She asked the person speaking to her, probably a doctor, and the man said that he was working overtime pretty much most of the time-as what his colleagues said-and that he also worked two jobs to support her. The man had also informed her that her husband was sending someone else some money; a woman called Joanna. The man asked if she knew the woman and she said 'yes' before hanging up without saying goodbye. Her heart was aching both with sadness and anger as she heard that her own husband has been sending money to Joanna. She wanted to just kick that bitch in the face and kill her right then and there but she wanted to here her story first, as if that was going to make things better.

"Joanna!" She called out and the woman popped out from the kitchen with Logan beside her.

"What is it Sylvia?" She asked confused to why the woman looked angry. "Did something happened?"

"Yes. Did you know my husband died of extreme exhaustion?" She couldn't stop her voice from being angry.

Joanna was wide eyed as well as her son. Carlos' father was dead, he wondered if his friend knew. As if on cue Carlos walked in seeing his angry mother and sad Godmother with Logan.

"What's going on?" He asked not really directing the question to anyone.

"Your father is dead Carlos." Sylvia said angry tears falling from her eyes down her face and onto the polished tile floor.

Carlos couldn't believe it. He was shocked and he ran over to his mother and hugged her. He asked if she was lying. She wasn't. this made Carlos cry as he buried his face into her mother's body, weeping and crying.

"And it was **her** to blame." Sylvia said pointing at Joanna.

"Now Sylvia I didn't do anything wron-"

"Cut the bullshit Joanna! You knew all along that he was sending you money behind my back!"

Joanna couldn't believe how fast she got that, though she never really spent the money the man sent her. "Look if you want the money back I can give it to you."

"Oh and somehow that's going to bring my husband back to life!?" Sylvia said stepping forward only to be stopped by Carlos, who didn't want any arguments at this time. "I knew he had a thing for you ever since your husband died."

"We never loved each other, Sylvia!" Joanna shouted at her face but that only spurred the other woman on and lunged forward being stopped by Carlos, who really doesn't want anyone to get hurt especially Logan who was crying at what was happening.

Logan stopped crying the moment his mother also lunged forward. He also tried his best to stop his own mother from doing a mistake. He looked at Carlos, who also looked back at him, they both had the same expression. They wanted it to end.

"Just stop it!" Logan finally said and his mother did. The other one however was still squirming in his son's arms ignoring the boy.

"Not until that bitch of a mother says why my own husband is cheating on me!" The other woman stopped squirming and stood there Carlos still holding her back.

"Nothing happened between us! Don't you get it!"

"No I do not! I want you out of this house! NOW!"

Logan was crying again and Carlos wanted to say something but he couldn't. He was still shocked about the his father's death. He just frowned and looked into his mother's angry eyes.

"Fine. We'll leave." Joanna said sternly grabbing onto Logan's wrist and dragging the boy out. "Just send mines and Logan's clothes to my brothers."

"With pleasure."

"Also the money is in my room underneath my mattress. You can count it if you want. I never spent a single dollar of the money!" Joanna said and that was the last word spoken before she opened the door before slamming it. Logan and Carlos never even got to say goodbye.

When the door slammed Carlos pushed away from his mother and looked at her with hurt and angry eyes.

"Why did you let them leave?" He asked almost angrily. "Why didn't you just…she did nothing wrong!"

Carlos was almost crying again before his mother's hand cupped his face and she gave him a stern look.

"I want nothing to do with that woman anymore and I expect you to never speak to her son as well."

With that Sylvia left the boy to cry by himself as he watched her mother disappear and replay the moment of Logan and his mother leaving them for good. He wanted to say so many things to Logan before he left and as he gripped the chain dog tags with his hands he scurried out the door and left the house hoping he can still catch with the two people. He looked up and down the street looking for the car Joanna owned but found it was gone. He collapsed to his knees as he cried some more. He lost his only best friend as he buried his face in his hands and sobbed into it. He just wanted everything to be back to normal.

In the car all Joanna can hear was the slow sobbing of Logan as the boy leaned into the car window. The woman can't look at how sad her son's face is right now. She just couldn't because this would be the second time her heart would hurt again seeing Logan already cry so much the past couple of months about his father's death. She just couldn't. All she could do was stay strong for the both of them before she figured out what to do with their lives as they leave that mad woman Sylvia.

* * *

"Hi mom!" Carlos greeted his mother with a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning Carlos!" Carlos was greeted by his littlest brother, Eduardo.

"A good morning to you too my little soldier!" Carlos walked to the boy eating breakfast to pinch his cheeks. Eduardo smiled before returning back to his meal.

Carlos turned around and looking at his mother smiling at him. He cocked an eyebrow and his mother laughed.

"What is it?" He asked his mother. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong Carlos, just wanted to greet my boy a Happy twenty-fourth birthday!"

"Aww mom." Carlos said before hugging his mother again. "Thank You I need to go though…Where's April?"

His mother shrugged explaining that she already left. She was late for something and Sylvia decided to let her go early. She was shocked back to reality when Carlos was leaving the kitchen and she remembered something.

"Wait! Carlos!" She called out and Carlos walked back into the kitchen. "I found these in the basement and I was just wondering if you still needed them."

Carlos looked at the box his mother was pointing at on the breakfast island. He walked over to it and looked inside. The contents were from his childhood and he smiled as he saw all the things he had done in the past. His fingers dug deeper and when he saw the bottom there was a silver ball chain with two dog tags attached to it. Then his mind suddenly resurfaced all the memories he had with Logan. He remembered that they shared the same birthday and that they were called twins for it. He smiled at the thought before his mother spoke taking him back to reality.

"So do you still need them?" She asked the Latino; who only nodded in response and took the box between his arms.

"I'll just put this in my room and then I really need to go. I promised Jett that I would take him home today from the hospital."

In honest truth this was the first time Jett asked for Carlos to visit him. The blonde haired teen didn't really want to see Carlos' hurt face seeing him all injured but the boy needed a ride home.

"Okay then and make sure that your application for your work visa is perfect. You said you were going to work abroad didn't you with your girlfriend?"

Carlos nodded and left the kitchen and into his room and placed the box on his bed before turning around and leaving the room.

"I'm going now! Have fun in school Eduardo!"

"Okay big brother!" Was the reply from the little boy.

-x-x-x-

"Logan! Come here and help your old uncle Rick out!"

The brunette haired boy was going down the stairs, dressed in a blue sweater vest with a white dress-up shirt underneath with a black tie wrapped the collar. He was wearing brown slacks along with leather shoes. When he reached the bottom of the stairs and headed to the kitchen, where the voice was emanating from, he was shocked to see his 'old' uncle Rick holding a small muffin with a single blue candle on top of it.

"Happy twenty-fourth birthday Logan!" He said out loud making the pale boy smile at the effort his uncle went through. He watched as the man lit the candle and pointed it towards the boy. "Go ahead blow out the candle!"

Logan smiled before closing his eyes and blowing out the flame. He then opened his eyes once more. As he was about to take the muffin his uncle pulled it out from his reach.

"Wait…isn't it that one person's Birthday too? What was his name again…Carlos?"

Logan's eyes widened, he couldn't believe that his uncle still remembered the boy's name considering the stories his mother told him. At first he was angry at both of the people but then he noticed that Carlos did nothing wrong. He looked at his uncle who lit the candle again.

"Here. Blow it out for Carlos too." His uncle chirped.

Logan smiled once more before blowing it out and finally taking it out of his hand before heading for the door, seeing his father's portrait on one of the shelves. He stopped before he closed his eyes and thanked his father. He always did it to show that he still cared for his father and with that he said goodbye to his uncle telling him that he will be back at around six o'clock.

When he got into his car his phone started buzzing. He placed the cupcake on the passenger seat as he fished it out of his pocket.

"Hello?"

"Happy Birthday Logan!" The voice chirped and he instantly noticed that it was Camille, an assistant nurse in the hospital. "Oh sorry, I mean Doctor Mitchell."

"Thank you Camille." Logan said as he smiled. "Is Kendall there? I need to tell him that I may be a few minutes later than usual. My uncle just gave me the surprise birthday cupcake."

"Okay then just get here as fast as you can!"

With that; the line was disconnected and Logan smiled once more before taking a bite out of the cupcake. It tasted like chocolate but it had a hint of cinnamon, his favorite As he placed the half bitten cupcake back on the passenger seat he started the engine and pulled out of the drive and he was on his way to start his work at the hospital.

* * *

**A/N - Well what do you think? and to all Filipinos how is my rendition? haha I know it's Cargan but I will put it as T first then change it to M if my mind goes too inappropriate. Well read and relish and the****n review. K? I also may need a beta or not what do you guys think? be honest. Also I didn't know Carlos' dad's name so I got lazy and not made one up and I also did that for Logan's father so :S**


	2. Chapter 1 - Wrong Number

**A/N - Hi! Hope you had a happy new year! I certainly didn't. I got dragged to a dumb party where I got to spend the first half hour playing AC3 and then for the rest of that time I felt bored after eating several different food. Then I spent the rest of my time in the part playing Slender and Watching documentaries on a laptop I didn't own. haha I know I am not a social person and I would have loved spending new years with just my family.**

**Well as I am typing this now my mum is drunk, yeah well she is a bit tipsy. Well she is beginning to slightly hallucinate, I am worried lol but she can handle this and get a killer hangover tomorrow, (Don't know why I am sharing this to you but whatever.)**

**Well here is the first ever chapter of 'If You Ever Leave Me' Enjoy.**

* * *

**_Chapter 1 - Wrong Number_**

* * *

The drive to work was very boring. Logan was gripping the driving wheel hard as the traffic moved slow. He didn't account for this to happen today. He sighed and looked at his watch; he was going to be late for about an hour or so. He reached with his right hand to grab the remaining pieces of the cupcake and started stuffing himself with it.

"At least I had breakfast today." He said after he gulped down the cake.

The pale boy remembered what his uncle said this morning. Carlos. Not a day goes past without him constantly surfacing up his brain, whether it be just him sitting around or when he was walking about; that boy was always in his mind. He scrunched up the paper casing and threw it on the passenger seat as he noticed the traffic start to move. He gave a little smile but was then frowned at the thought of stopping again. This may take more than an hour.

-x-x-x-

It was a good thing Carlos walked. He loved it when he walked and there was that certain good feeling you get when you did it. He smiled at everything and everyone that he passed. He stopped and petted a couple of pets on the way to the hospital too.

Before he got to the hospital he stopped by a café to get Jett something to eat. Though he probably already got something to eat Carlos still bought him something. Once he exited the café he walked slower this time as the thought of the contents of the box arose suddenly from his mind. He quickly shook it off thinking about other things as he didn't want those memories come back, but it was Logan and he could never forget him.

When he arrived at the hospital he quickly rushed to the reception. He noticed that same nurse that was there when Jett was sent to hospital, that was probably the only time Carlos got to see Jett in that state as he wasn't allowed to visit him. He sighed and gave a cough to catch the nurse's attention.

"Yes?" The brunette nurse said turning around. "Can I help you sir?"

"Um…yes…Jett Stetson's room? I'm here to pick him up." Carlos replied as the nurse kept smiling.

The brunette nurse smiled and typed something on the computer. The clack of the keyboard was being heard by the Latino as the brunette haired girl looked up information on the blonde. After she was done she looked at the Latino.

"You can go and see him now. He should be discharged in about an hour or so. I would ask you not to cause any racket but you look responsible enough. Just take the elevator to the second floor and he should be the first door to your right."

Carlos thanked the girl before leaving the reception area. He noticed all the people that were here so early: either sick people or people being here for someone. He like the latter a lot better but he wasn't one to judge sick people, he was sure they all had reasons and he didn't want to delve into them. He just smiled at the people smiling back at him.

Once he approached the elevator he pressed the button to go up. The steel doors open and the Latino walked in; thinking if Jett felt any better-he probably did seeing he was here for weeks. As the door closed he couldn't help but think of him again.

-x-x-x-

Though the traffic was beginning to diminish, Logan was still stuck between the midst of it all. He vowed to himself that next time he goes to work he would either walk or cycle there. He gritted his teeth in annoyance as the cars finally started moving but he got stopped by the traffic light. His knuckles were nearly white from frustration. He gave a sigh of relief when the light turned green and he was on his way again. All he had to do was turn this corner and he would finally arrive at his place of work; forty minutes late.

When he arrived by the reception to check in, Kendall was there writing something down. He noticed the pale boy panting as he smiled at him.

"Traffic?" He asked almost amazed he got here so early from the actual traffic.

The pale boy only nodded in response as he tried to catch his breath. "Am…I…that…late?"

Kendall laughed before patting the other doctor's shoulder.

"Logan relax…I'm your supervisor and I can tell you that you weren't that late." Kendall said hands still on shoulders. "I know you only started here just a couple of months ago but here."

Logan watched as his supervisor pulled out a gift wrapped up in a green paper and a blue bow. It was small and Logan thought it was cute. He took it and pulled on the ribbon. When he unwrapped the box it revealed a beautiful, and it looked expensive, watch. It had a black strap and it had Logan's name engraved in them. He looked into Kendall's green eyes. His eyes told him to accept the present but Logan knew he just couldn't.

"Kendall I ca-"

"No. You have to. I wanted to get you something for your birthday."

Logan was about to say something when Camille saw both of them and quickly went over and hugged Logan.

"Happy birthday Logan!" She chirped as she kept hugging her best friend. "You got here earlier than I thought…"

"Well I'm just glad that parking wasn't that horrible today."

Camille smiled before pulling Logan away from Kendall, the blonde haired man allowed it and told Logan that he'll see him later. When they were finally alone Camille complemented the watch he was holding.

"Thanks." The pale boy said and he put it inside his pockets. "I should get going now though, I missed out on forty, no forty-five, minutes of work."

"You can't go." Camille pouted. "I wanted to show you something."

"Sow me later, what could possibly be that good that I have to see now."

"What did you eat for breakfast?" She then asked and Logan was bout to say the cupcake but Camille said: "Besides the cupcake."

Logan closed his mouth and looked away, then his stomach started growling betraying him. He was hungry, the cupcake was good but it didn't really fill him up. Before he can object however he was being pulled back to the reception area and into the staffroom where the group of staff yelled out 'Surprise!' as confetti flooded the room.

"What the…What is all of this?" Logan asked really confused on what was happening.

"It's a surprise party for you because I knew you didn't eat as much today." Camille said leaving Logan's side and standing beside Kendall.

Logan was surprised that Kendall was there too. He expected better from him but then again he couldn't really blame him, Logan was late on far too many occasions and Kendall just let them slip by. After he saw the cake being rolled in that's when the real concentration starts. He wanted a slice but he just couldn't let all his patients down but that cake was taunting him.

"It's okay Logan." Kendall said as he sliced into the cake and he placed it on a paper plate. "I know it's your favourite."

Logan watched as the Victoria Sponge was being cut and placed into plates. He wanted one so badly. He saw Camille take one and she smiled at him before taking a bite, a very generous bite, from the cake. She hummed before looking at Logan almost taunting him. The young doctor couldn't handle it anymore and he approached the two and grabbed one of the plates.

"I hate you guys." He grumbled before taking a bite and quickly smiled at the taste of strawberry jam and cream in his mouth.

After he finished his cake he asked if he can go to work now. The other staff had already left but Camille and Kendall stayed behind. Both people said a quick and stern 'no' and stated that Logan needed to enjoy his birthdays more often. Logan sighed thinking of the poor patients.

The group decided to stay there for half an hour not wondering who was in charge of the hospital at that point. They were all probably going to get in trouble but at this point they didn't care; well Logan cared a little bit.

-x-x-x-

Carlos knocked on the door and entered it. He saw Jett sitting up as he looked at the Latino. He gave a small wave before staring at the TV. He was currently watching the morning news as that was the only thing interesting right now.

"How are you feeling?" He asked the blonde.

"Honestly? Not that great but I can live through it. It's only a broken wrist right?" He replied .

Carlos didn't notice the cast when he walked in but now he did, it was around his right wrist and it was coloured a lime green. He remembered the first time he broke his arm; he was crying, as you would if you feel the pain, and Logan was there comforting him. There goes his mind again; he kept thinking about the boy ever since he got the box full of his belongings. He smiled as Jett inquired about the brown bag.

"I got you something to eat." He said lifting it up and handing it to Jett.

"Thanks." He said as he opened it. "This is probably the only proper good food that I have eaten in days."

Carlos laughed before turning away and looking at the TV. He disliked watching the news mainly because of the amount of bad news there were in the world: Wars and Famine and Disasters. He looked away again before glancing a look a Jett, his brown eyes almost pleading for the boy to change the channel.

The blonde haired man understood what was happening and changed the channel to a more hearty and funny cartoon, that for some reason the Latino enjoyed. He looked at the clock and wondered how long till he gets out of the hospital.

It has been two hours since Carlos has gotten to where Jett was and the boy was slowly losing his patience. The first hour was fine because they showed an hour long special of the cartoon he was watching but now it's been another hour of nothing, since there was nothing good anymore. He sighed before standing up. Jett immediately looked at the boy.

"What are you planning Carlos?" He said eyes narrowing.

"Just…going to wonder about." He said a slight hesitation before leaving.

Jett had a worried look on his face before turning away from where his friend left and started watching TV again, it was the only thing that kept him sane inside the hospital.

Carlos closed the door and he stomped towards the elevator, his face twisted into some sort of anger as he pressed the button repeatedly over and over again. When the door finally opened the angry Latino walked in and repeatedly pressed the ground floor button mimicking the earlier process.

When Carlos got out of the elevator he was trudging as fast as he could to the reception area and saw that no one was there. He gave out an annoyed groan as he walked in, not minding what anyone thinks and then started knocking on the staff room door.

The door opened revealing the same nurse he spoke to two hours ago as she asked him what was wrong.

"What's wrong? You said my friend was supposed to be discharged today about an hour ago and there hasn't been anyone to check up on him!"

"Sir please, there may be something more important the staff needs to handle first so I don-"

"I don't care! Look, I have spent my whole morning there and I just wished I brought a car with me but I didn't. I have places to be and it doesn't look like you had any important businesses because I can see confetti and balloons inside."

Camille was blushing at the thought of being caught and she was pulled aside by Kendall and Logan. Logan stared at her and Kendall with a look of disappointment. He made a mental note to give them a lecture about what just happened and how they were supposed to be a professional. Though it seems like Logan was the supervisor Kendall thought that he was good enough to be one. He turned around to speak to the person that was angry and his mouth grew open at the sight of what he saw.

It was him. Carlos Garcia. His best friend, well was his best friend, in the flesh. He couldn't believe his eyes and he even blinked it twice before noticing that the Latino had the same expression as him.

"L-Logan? Is that you?" The tanned skin man asked and Logan still couldn't believe it; he wanted to reach out to touch him in case he was just a dream but he wasn't.

"Carlos." He finally managed to say smiling as he said his name.

"Logan!" Carlos said as his mind finally processed that it was the pale boy and charged to him and gave him a large and tight hug. "Its been too long, what's that like twelve years?"

Logan nodded before he hugged back, relishing in the thought of finding his long lost best friend.

"Yes it has been that long hasn't it. It was real nice seeing you again."

As the other two talked and started reminiscing about their childhood, Kendall and Camille stood there awestruck at what was happening. They didn't know if what they were seeing was real or not and Kendall had to blink twice to actually find out that it was indeed for real.

"So who is that guy?" Kendall said slight bitter tone.

"I don't know, but I didn't I tell you that you should have asked Logan out ages ago?" Camille whispered back.

"I told you! I was waiting for the right moment to ask him."

"Well its too late now isn't it?" Camille said before leaving Kendall there to think about the last words as she approached Logan and Carlos. "Well hello there. Logan care to introduce me to your friend?"

"Oh, Camille! Yes, this is Carlos, Carlos Garcia." Logan said gesturing to the Latino with a smile. "And Carlos this is Camille Roberts."

"_This_ is the Carlos that was your twin?" Camille asked and couldn't believe it. "Then it must be your birthday too!"

"Well yeah it is too…" Carlos said blushing at the thought that Logan still talked about him even though they haven't met in ages.

"Also that guy over there is my supervisor Kendall." Logan said introducing his blonde supervisor as the person that was being introduced waved back. "You look different."

"You too! I barely recognized you." Carlos chirped before being handed a cake by Camille. "What's this?"

"Well it is your birthday after all." Camille said hands on hips.

Carlos gave a small smile before digging in to the cake. He smiled at the taste of the jam and at how soft it was. It practically melted in his mouth the moment it touched his tongue. He gave a small hum before him and Logan started laughing. They both remembered the last time they had cake; it was their twelfth birthday. They smiled as they both thought of that day. Everyone was happy and wasn't fighting.

After Carlos was finished with the cake he placed it on a nearby seat before looking at Logan again. He couldn't believe it; the person standing in front of him was now a doctor and him, well he was planning on going abroad to fulfil his mother's wishes and to raise a little bit of money but now he was doubting it; only slightly.

He could tell that Logan was wanting to know everything that has happened to him for the past twelve years but he just couldn't say all of what had happened. How his mother told him not to talk or have any contact with any of Logan's relatives. He remembered Logan visiting once without his mother's permission to talk to Carlos' mom but she wouldn't talk to him. Logan kept pushing on the fact that he still wanted to be friends with Carlos no matter what happened and he gave her an email address for Carlos to have and he said his goodbye.

The minute the pale boy said goodbye the woman took the piece of paper and ripped it up. Carlos not noticing that it was Logan's email address at first but when he checked the trash, it was his email address. He didn't say anything that time considering he would jut be shouted at.

The Latino just closed up and thoughts of the hardships without a friend for so long going inside his mind. He was always there for his mother ever since the day Logan wasn't allowed to visit. He just took care of her and she took care of him. Along with his sister and brother he took care of all of them. When he wanted to go abroad to support his mother more and she was proud of Carlos for being a man.

"What's wrong Carlos?" Logan suddenly asked breaking Carlos from his thoughts. "Are you feeling okay?"

Carlos looked into those chocolate brown eyes and he smiled. He was feeling alright as long as he was with him. He nodded before feeling his pocket vibrating. He fished it out and looked at who it was. It was his girlfriend phoning him.

"Can I answer this here or…?" Carlos asked and Logan nodded ushering the nurse and the supervisor out of the staffroom to give Carlos some space.

When they got outside Camille was looking at Logan with a smile. She inquired about Carlos some more and Logan told him everything they did together for the first twelve years of their lives.

Kendall, not wanting to hear anymore of it, decided to leave obviously Camille noting that Kendall was slightly jealous but Logan was just oblivious about it and just shrugged it off.

Logan continued speaking about Carlos and he shared to Camille the time his father died and that Carlos was there to comfort him and cheer him up. She then told the brunette girl that when Carlos' father died he didn't have the same chance to comfort the Latino and that he felt guilty for not doing so. Then he went on about the argument that happened between the moms and Camille furrowed her eyebrows at the thought of why Carlos' mother didn't listen.

Logan forgave Sylvia though as she was just confused and angry at the time. Besides it wasn't like Logan to cause conflict with other people. He would only do so if his family was being the one they were fighting against. After the story Camille gave Logan a hug and told him how he managed to survive without his best friend for all these years.

"Well I guess it started with school, I really loved school so that distracted my mind." Logan said shyly rubbing the back of his head.

"Then you met me and Kendall." Camille said.

"Exactly. Though you guys were more trouble than Carlos was back then."

Camille laughed before patting Logan on the back. She left with her goodbyes and she wanted details later. Logan was about to object but she was already gone. Logan shook his head as he took the lab coat doctors wear and put it on over his clothes. He took the clipboard and looked at his duties and the first name was of a Jett Stetson. He remembered this guy, his arm was broken because of a fight he got into. He thought him silly but he was protecting someone's girlfriend from a bunch of people and that's when he thought differently.

-x-x-x-

"What is it?" Carlos asked into the phone the minute everyone left.

"_I'm at the agency and I was wondering if you are going to be here with me. Should I wait for you or is Jett wanting to spend time with you?"_

"No it's that he hasn't been discharged yet and I'm about to see a doctor to get him discharged then take him home."

"_So I won't see you till later on?"_

"I'm afraid so."

"_That's fine. Well I'll see you later okay babe?"_

"Yeah sure, see you later Rosa."

With that the line was disconnected and Carlos sighed. He wanted to be there with her but he already promised Jett, well actually he wanted to be let out early with Jett so he can meet his girlfriend but he wasn't given that so he just left it. Rosa was a very understanding person and she would know.

He sighed and opened the door to see Logan dressed in the white lab coat and he smiled. He had to admit he looked kind of cute with it on. He quickly shook the thought when Logan turned around giving his side smile flashing a few white teeth.

"So who was it?" He asked.

"Just someone I needed to see but I couldn't today." Carlos lied about his girlfriend, why did he do that?

Logan just nodded and asked Carlos if he knew a Jett Stetson trying his chance to see if the Latino did.

"Jett?" Carlos asked. "Yeah I came here to take him home."

"That's a weird coincidence so lets get going then."

Carlos nodded and followed Logan to the elevator. He noticed some of the patients greeting the doctor with smiles and small talk while Logan was doing the same to them. He was this nice to everyone, well he was always nice to Carlos so why not use this niceness for other people?

When they got to Jett's room they noticed the blonde sleeping. The TV still on and the said sleeping person snoring softly. Carlos wanted to wake him up so he can go home. He really did regret not getting the car now.

"Well it looks like he fell asleep." Logan said signing something then approaching the sleeping patient and felt his forehead and check for symptoms. "He seems fine, just tired maybe."

Carlos nodded and saw that there was a wheelchair there already. "Should we just load him into the wheelchair?"

Logan nodded but he explained that he may need to wake up first and Carlos was fine with that. His patience a little bit slim now as he stood beside Logan and shook the said sleeping person a little bit wildly.

Logan could only give a nervous smile at the method of waking. He was sure the blonde was going to be pissed. But to his surprise he wasn't he only smiled and blamed himself for sleeping. This person was unbelievable. If it was him being woken up like that he would have freaked and gave an annoyed grunt.

"Can we load him now?" Carlos asked looking at Logan and the doctor nodded. "Maybe he would want to wear proper clothes first?"

"I would appreciate that but I would need help." Jett said embarrassed. "Can I call a nurse in to help me?"

Logan and Carlos both smiled and the doctor gave permission before leaving with Carlos. A nurse walked in to help with Jett while Logan and Carlos stood there awkwardly running out of something to talk about.

After a while of standing there the nurse walked out and they both saw the girl was blushing. Well they wouldn't blame her, Jett was hot looking but she had to probably see the man naked.

"Well how was it? Having someone change your clothes for you?" Carlos asked and Jett just blushed.

"It was…awkward…"

"I would hope so." Logan said as he checked for anymore symptoms. "Do you want to walk or use the wheelchair?"

"I'll walk."

With that Logan led the two out of the room, Carlos taking everything that Jett owned inside the room. Logan was already talking to Jett when he came out and he bit his lips again wondering why he seriously didn't bring the car.

-x-x-x-

When they got to the parking lot Carlos gave out the excuse that he forgot the car. Logan rubbed his hand on his face, Jett just saying that it was alright. They could just take a taxi or something but Logan wanted to take them.

"Hey Logan!" Logan turned to see his supervisor approaching the group. "What's wrong?"

"They don't have a car and I was a bout to volunteer to take them, if that is alright?"

"Of course it is." Kendall couldn't resist saying no to Logan as he blushed. "But be quick, okay?"

Logan nodded and smiled at Kendall making the blonde blush even deeper. Logan noted that and he wanted to ask before Carlos asked what type of car Logan owned.

"Well I don't really know, I 'm not into cars so I just got one that was cheap."

Carlos smiled, that was just like Logan before. Jett watched as the two people in front of him was really hitting it off. Though he couldn't help but think of Carlos' girlfriend.

"Should we go?" Jett finally said.

Logan nodded and waved goodbye to Kendall. The blonde did the same before leaving the group. The group walked to Logan's car, Carlos noting that it didn't look cheap at all, in fact the complete opposite.

They all entered the car: Carlos in the passenger seat while Jett sat at the back with all his stuff. Logan sat down at the driver's seat and buckled up.

"Ready?"

The other two nodded and then they were off.

* * *

When they got to Jett's place, Logan helped the blonde out of the car and walked with Carlos to the front door. Logan was smiling as he was about to say goodbye but was stopped but Carlos.

"Wait!" He said. "We should totally hang out sometime, can I get your number?"

"Y-yeah sure." Logan said accepting the phone that Carlos gave him his phone.

Logan typed up his number and then gave it back to Carlos who smiled back.

"I'll phone you later!" Carlos chirped and with that Jett and the Latino walked inside and Logan waved at them.

* * *

When he returned to the hospital he had a sudden realization. As he did so he groaned out loud, Camille noticing.

"Logan what's wrong?" She asked a little concerned.

"Carlos asked for my phone number…" Logan replied.

"What's wrong with that?"

"It was the wrong number. I don't know what number I gave him."

Camille let out a slight giggle before placing her hands on both Logan's shoulder. She assured him that if Carlos really wanted to see him again then he would come back and visit him. Logan just smiled at the comment before nodding and returning back to work.

* * *

**I tried guys, I tried to scan the plan but my scanner is really, really fudged up to the max. XD Just one question though, How do you guys feel about me taking a Hiatus? Just for the majority of January and February? leave a comment if you want and enjoy. :3**


End file.
